


I Know

by Sirenescence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, General Leia Organa Solo, Romance, Will be AU when TFA comes out, angsty feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenescence/pseuds/Sirenescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot based on the scene between Leia and Han in the TFA trailer. "They lock eyes and Leia feels her indifferent mask slip ever so slightly at the raw look he gives her. The open need and desire on his lined face. How he instantly stands taller and stronger at the sight of her. Leia didn't know her feet were moving toward him until he rushed to meet her halfway." *UPDATE* This is now VERY AU, still hope you enjoy(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horror_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Horror_Gal).



> This is just a short one-shot/drabble I wrote to get back into the swing of writing. Based on the absolutely heart-wrenching scene in the TFA trailer where Leia and Han tearfully embrace. This may become AU by the time the movie comes out since I have taken a couple creative liberties. This one-shot is mostly based on the rumor that Leia and Han are estranged, I don't specifically mention why they are so its up to your imagination as to why (:
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think and I may write more! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters used here.

General Leia Organa Solo was quite perturbed. Her weathered brow crinkled, her petite lips are pursed, as she paces the control room floor. The click of her simple dark brown boots, the brush of the heavy duty fabric of her trousers. A wrinkled hand strokes her pointed chin, a small habitual tick that the former princess cannot seem to rid herself of. Though not blood related to her adopted father, Leia at a very young age began to pick up on Viceroy Bail Organa's many quirks and habits. At first it was the attempt of a bright young girl wanting to be just like her father, masquerading as someone older than her sparse years. Soon the young girl grew into a well-mannered Princess, a sharp-tongued rebel leader, and then an old woman who was just so damn tired.

"General Organa." Leia pauses her anxious pacing for the first time in what seems like hours, the suffocating silence of the control room that was only interrupted by the sound of her footsteps and the frenzied 'tip tap' of holo-pads and communication links, is broken by the shaky voice. The former senator looks up into the eyes of the young rebel who stands in front of the communications hub, headpiece hooked on his ear, bright watery blue eyes that are pinched ever so slightly from stress, a wide smile is stretched across his tanned face.

"General Organa, we've finally made contact with General Solo. They're entering the atmosphere now." Sighs of relief sound throughout the room, people clap each other on the backs, laughter and small spatters of relieved applause fill the once anxious silence. All Leia can do is close her eyes and exhale a cleansing breath through her nostrils. She's getting too old for this kriffing shit. When they had lost communication with the Falcon after it entered into enemy air-space on Jakku, Leia thought her heart had stopped beating in her chest. The last five hours seemed to be the longest the general had ever experienced. Without opening her eyes Leia barks out the order to prepare the landing strip for the Falcon's arrival and to get her a transport down to the strip.

General Leia Organa Solo, former princess and senator, rebel leader and general is quite perturbed indeed. Her hands are folded properly behind her back, her wispy silvery-chocolate brown hair is twisted immaculately atop of her head, her chin is held high and her dark brown eyes are hard as stone. The picture of serene expectancy, serving as General for the Resistance Leia Organa Solo is no stranger to playing the part of the calm, cool, collected leader. It was expected from her from a very young age. Play the part of the docile princess, the part of a poker-faced senator, the unmovable rebel leader, the unshakeable enigma that is General Princess Leia Organa Solo. But behind the steely gaze of the seasoned general lies the true emotions just brimming under the surface.

That is where Leia Organa Skywalker Solo resides and she is exceedingly, whole-heartedly troubled by the prolonged absence of her husband. The taut lines at the corners of her lips, the tightness of her jaw, the ache in her chest that resonates deep within her quite hollowly. The coldness that seeps into her aged bones that only his warmth can satisfy. Mind versus soul, heart versus logic. Though General Leia Organa Solo would love nothing more than to ignore the infuriating man as she had been for the past six months, Leia Organa Skywalker Solo longs for his gentle touch.

The crisp late evening air whips across her face, stirred into a frenzy by the engines of the Falcon as it lands on the strip. Leia's back straightens in anticipation as the boarding plat-form lowers permitting its passengers to exit. Her hands tighten behind her back as she observes a young man and woman stepping onto the strip, both exhausted and faces flushed they are escorted by medical staff to the nearest transport, a small astromech droid at their heels. Leia's eyes flit back to the plat-form to find her husband already stepping onto the strip.

He leans heavily onto his left leg, his eyes are sunken in, his jaw firm and taut. His silver hair gently falls over his brow and slightly into his dark brown eyes. His broad shoulders are slightly slumped as if the weight of the galaxy rests on them, there is an overall aura of exhaustion that covers him from head to toe. He curtly shoos medical away as he makes his way off the plat-form, one large hand over his gun in its holster, a slight wince set on his face.

They lock eyes and Leia feels her indifferent mask slip ever so slightly at the raw look he gives her. The open need and desire on his lined face. How he instantly stands taller and stronger at the sight of her. Leia didn't know her feet were moving toward him until he rushed to meet her halfway. Pretenses be damned. She fell into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist as tightly as she could. His chin settled onto the crown of her head, his arms around her shoulders and back, a large hand cups the back of her head. A strangled sob that is slightly muffled against his chest bursts from her lips. Calloused fingers stroke through her silvery hair and weathered lips press against her brow.

"I know." Han breathes out against her temple, he holds her tighter. "I know."


End file.
